


In Which Gerard Has A Little Problem And Frank Helps Him With It

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [30]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Coming twice, Daddy Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Kitten!Gerard, Littleboy!gerard, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, daddy!frank, daddydom!frank, over sensitivity, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last one shot in my 30 day smut challenge #1 and let me tell you, the next 30 day smut challenge I do is way more kinkier than this one.</p><p>Originial Prompt// Free Choice</p><p>This was based off a prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gerard Has A Little Problem And Frank Helps Him With It

"Daddy, c-can you help me with something?" Gerard asked, looking over at Frank who was currently watching the new episode of Law and Order pretty intently.  
  
"Sure baby boy, what's up?" He asked, pausing the show so he didn't miss anything and sitting with Gerard on the floor.  
  
Gerard squirmed a bit where he was sitting and giggled a bit, furthering Frank's confusion even though that was pretty fucking cute.  
  
"Daddy, baby boy has a problem." Gerard giggled, squirming again and smiling widely at Frank who was still so fucking _confused._  
  
"Can baby boy have kisses daddy?" Gerard questioned, his eyes sparkling slightly as he looked over at Frank who was still a bit confused as to what the fuck was even happening.  
  
"Sure baby boy, c'mere." Frank smiled, watching Gerard get up from where he was sitting and getting on Frank's lap, giggling a bit to himself.  
  
Frank pressed their lips and made Gerard giggle happily, eagerly pressing their lips a bit harder together making both of them smile gently into the kiss.  
  
Frank fucking _loved_ kissing Gerard. It was probably his second most favourite thing to do with Gerard - his first favourite being going on cute little dates to the comic book store or to some nerd convention Gerard would convince Frank into going to.  
  
They were truly in love with each other and Frank was fucking _proud_ to say he was in love with Gerard. Gerard was the best boyfriend Frank has ever had and each and every single day Gerard just keeps proving that to Frank.  
  
The feelings weren't one sided at all either. Gerard was not only in love with Frank - he fucking _adored_ him. Frank was the best thing to ever happen to Gerard and they both couldn't help but still feel butterflies in their stomachs whenever they complimented each other of whenever they would do something sweet for each other.  
  
One thing that they both probably will never get tired of is probably the sex. It wasn't the _only_ thing in the relationship they liked, but _fuck -_ Frank is pretty fucking sure he's never felt that good from any of his ex's or previous hookups before he met Gerard.  
  
The whole daddy kink thing was something that Gee had confessed to Frank a year into their relationship and Frank has had experience with being a daddy dom, but it was still so new to him - that is, until Gerard helped him of course.  
  
Frank didn't know what it was about Gerard, he just felt the whole 'daddy' persona flowed more easily with Gerard than when he was with John, his previous ex, and he and Gerard were both very grateful for that.  
  
"Kitten, do you want daddy to help with this?" Frank asked, his hand gripping Gerard's prominent erection through his pink fluffy pyjama bottoms.  
  
"Yes, please daddy." Gerard whined, his hips bucking involuntary into Frank's hand.  
  
"Well baby boy I'll tell you what, why don't you go upstairs and put on your favourite outfit for me okay? Call me when you get done and daddy will help you with your problem." Frank directed, pressing a swift kiss to Gerard's forehead and watched him scurry up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay daddy I'm ready!" Gerard shouted from inside the room, finally giving Frank permission to walk up there to see his baby boy and _fuck -_ it was worth the wait.  
  
He opened the door to see Gerard wearing a small black skirt that barley even covered his ass, black fishnets that contrasted his milky skin so beautifully, and the cute pink collar he had on that somehow tied the whole outfit together somehow despite the colour.  
  
"No shirt baby?" Frank smirked, slowly pulling off his belt as his eyes raked over Gerard, making the boy blush furiously.  
  
"No daddy.." He trailed off, slowly moving over to the bed.  
  
"Daddy you remember what we did uh - last night..." Gerard spoke, whispering towards the end as he looked over at Frank who was already naked.  
  
"You want daddy to at you out baby boy? Want me to make you feel good with my tongue then my cock?" Frank smirked, grabbing the lube and tossing it next to Gerard.  
  
"P-please daddy." Gerard whined, getting on all fours with his ass jutted out, the skirt not covering anything so Gerard's perky pink hole was on view for Frank's eyes only.  
  
"Anything for my baby boy." Frank smirked, flipping the skirt out of the way even though it was so fucking short it wasn't even in the way in the first place.  
  
Frank just couldn't fucking help but stare. Gerard's ass was fucking _beautiful_ and Frank just loved grabbing it and kneading the soft flesh. It felt so _fucking good_.  
  
"Daddy please I need - ah!" Gerard moaned, his voice raising in pitch when he felt frank grab his ass harshly.  
  
Frank spread Gerard's bum cheeks as much as possible, his hole even more exposed. Frank swiped a lick up Gerard's crack, making the boy shudder and moan softly again.  
  
Frank pressed his tongue flat against Gerard's entrance, licking softly at the exposed hole, listening to Gerard's breathy whines and moans that were tumbling from his spit soaked lips as he arched his back a bit.  
  
Frank stuck his finger in a bit, quickly removing it and pushing his tongue inside of Gerard's bum, the submissive of the two moaning incoherent words rapidly as he bounced gently on Frank's tongue, his chest bouncing with his head pushed back.  
  
Frank quickly darted his tongue in and out of Gerard's hole making Gerard writhe in front of him, his body jerking forward but immediately pushing back as he was so desperate for more.  
  
"You want more? You want daddy's tongue?" Frank asks, pushing two of his fingers inside of Gerard's already spit soaked hole, thrusting them in and out.  
  
"Daddy please, I want your tongue." Gerard begged, his body trembling as Frank's fingers kept coming so fucking close to pressing against the place where Gerard needed him most.  
  
"Yeah kitten? Wanna come while I'm eating you out?" Frank asked, flexing his jaw a bit and pulling his fingers out.  
  
"Yes daddy please!" Gerard exclaimed, pushing his tush back against rank's face, the soft flesh hitting Frank's nose and making him giggle a bit.  
  
Frank stuck his tongue back in and pushed his mouth in so his teeth brushed the rim, he experimentally started sucking and when he heard Gerard's fairly loud moans of pleasure, he sucked _harder._  
  
"More daddy more! I'm gonna come!" Gerard exclaimed, practically riding Frank's mouth at this point.  
  
Frank felt Gerard's ass clench up around Frank's tongue and Frank couldn't help but moan a bit at the feeling. The vibrations from the moan racked Gerard's body as he came untouched on the bed sheets. Some of his come somehow managing to get on the fishnets he was wearing.  
  
"Baby boy, you aren't done yet." Frank smirked, watching Gerard roll over on his back as Frank reached his hand up to pump Gerard's limp and sensitive cock.  
  
"Fr-Daddy, I don't think I c-can." Gerard whined, not yet utilising the safe word and both Gerard and Frank knew that if it really did become too much for Gerard he would've said it already, but he _didn't._  
  
Gerard and Frank both had a thing for over-sensitivity and Gerard loved the tingling sensation in his stomach he was feeling right now, his heart racing, his whole body trembling while he felt the awkward zinging feeling that was currently in his dick.  
  
"Too bad baby boy. You have to make daddy come and you can't come until daddy says, understood?" Frank asked, Gerard responding a quick yes before continuing to squirm while Frank was pumping his now semi-hard erection.  
  
Frank didn't really want to waste any more time seeing as he was about six seconds away from fucking blowing his load, he reached over to the lid, popping the cap open audibly and squirting on two of his fingers.  
  
"Ready baby?" Frank asks, his fingers already pressing against Gerard's quivering hole, Gerard's cock fully hard once again.  
  
"P-please." Gerard begged, grinding himself down onto Frank's fingers, Frank immediately pressing the callused pads on the spot inside Gerard that had him squirming and whining for more.  
  
Frank added a third dry one, something he did quite often so it wasn't anything new for Gerard, but it still made Gerard a whining squirming mess.  
  
"Daddy please, give me your cock. I want you inside me, I want you to fill me up." Gerard moaned, Frank letting out a small groan at how fucking wrecked Gerard sounded and just how good he was taking Frank's fingers after having came already.  
  
"Yeah baby?" Frank asked, placing the head of his cock at Gerard's entrance, pushing in a bit, the feeling of Gerard's tight walls clenching around his cock had Frank out of breath and unable to control the sudden jerk of his hips.  
  
Frank was about halfway in when Gerard whispered 'yellow light'. That meant he needed Frank to slow down which Frank did, trying to control himself as much as he could because he just wanted to fuck Gerard into the mattress at this point, but he didn't want Gerard in pain because of it.  
  
"Tell me when you're ready baby okay?" Frank gasped, his lungs having felt as if they had broken within the past few minutes because of all that's happening.  
  
It took Gerard a couple more seconds before he nodded his head. Frank still waited, he never started until Gerard verbally said he could. "Green light daddy green light, it hurts." Gerard whined, giving Frank time to push in all the way, Gerard moaning softly on their hips were flushed together.  
  
Frank started thrusting in and out slowly, feeling the burning pressure in his stomach uncoil ever so slowly, the pleasure both of them feeling was unimaginable.  
  
"Daddy can I have kisses?" Gerard asked, tilting his body up, but before Frank could even connect their lips, Gerard threw his head back and released a loud moan, the change in angle brushing against the bundle of nerves that made any gay man go crazy.  
  
Frank started slamming into Gerard as hard as he could, making sure to hit that spot each and every time causing Gerard to moan uncontrollably, light sheens of sweat coating both men as Frank kept going.  
  
"Daddy I-I'm gonna come," Gerard whined, bouncing himself on Frank's cock, his lips parted and his head thrown back, his hair damp with sweat.  
  
"No you aren't. You don't come until daddy says." Frank growls, his own orgasm rapidly approaching but just not _there_ yet.  
  
Frank ha a thing for whenever him and Gerard would come together at the same time. He just found it so hot and he was definitely going to make Gerard do it this time too.  
  
Frank quickened his thrusts, releasing low grunts each time he felt Gerard's hole clench and unclench around his cock.  
  
"Daddy please let me come!" Gerard borderline _sobbed,_ soft whines coming out of his mouth as Frank kept abusing his prostate in the best way possible.  
  
"Not yet baby boy, you gotta, _fuck,_ wait." Frank groaned, he could feel himself on the verge of losing it as well, just a few more thrusts.  
  
"Come baby _fuck -_ come for daddy." Frank groaned, feeling his own release approach as quick as it could. Frank thrusted in one more time and both of them were coming, Gerard's come splattering on his and Frank's chest while Frank emptied himself out inside of Gerard.  
  
Frank had some good fucking timing to say the least.  
  
They were both panting as Frank pulled out, falling next to Gerard. "Daddy there's come on the sheets." Gerard cringed a bit moving to Frank who simply giggled a bit and got up to grab some new ones from the closet.  
  
"Did daddy help you with your problem baby boy." Frank smirked, using a towel to clean up both his and Gerard's chest.  
  
"Yes. Thank you daddy."


End file.
